Lovers and Miracles
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Cody and Bailey had broken up, but realize that they had made a huge mistake. A day after their breakup, they realize they are perfect for each other. Senior year comes around, and Zack falls in love with Maya after meeting her. Three years after graduation, Cailey gets married, a year afterwards, Zaya gets married. Another year goes by, they decide to start their families.
1. I Think I Made A Mistake

Lovers and Miracles:

Full summary:

Cody and Bailey had broken up, but realize that they had made a huge mistake. They really loved each other. A day without each other, they decide that they are perfect for each other. A year goes by and Zack meets Maya and he falls madly in love with her. Three years after graduation, Cody and Bailey get married and a year afterwards, Zack and Maya decide it's time to be married. Another year later, Zaya and Cailey decide to start their families.

Chapter 1: "I Think I Made A Mistake"

AN: Hey guys! New story!

I thought about making a short story about Suite Life. Now, I think Disney kinda made my date to start with really annoying. Cailey started dating at the end of their junior year right? But broke up in their senior year. (Before Christmas) how is that possible? I don't know, so I'm having them start dating in their sophomore year. But earlier than when they had it, so that their break up ends in their junior year. I'm gonna do the break up sometime in September.

That should make my life so much easier!

Alright, thanks for seeing my complaint and me complain. Lol.

Enjoy the short story! And may have a squeal to come with this.

September 14th, 2009: Aboard The S.S. Tipton:

Cody and Zack Martin started their sophomore year aboard the S.S. Tipton, London Tipton's father, Mr. Tipton decided to build a boat about a year ago. So, London, Cody and Zack decided it was time for a new schooling idea. Zack and Cody's mother, Carey had them from apartment, to apartment, and finally, they landed in the Tipton Hotel when the twins were 12. By the time they were 15, they started Seven Seas High.

Cody wasn't that much into girls, except Barbara, but they broke up a year ago. He then set his sights on a beautiful brunette haired and brown eyes girl, named Bailey Pickett

Bailey was born and raised in a small town in Kansas, it was called Kettlecorn, Kansas. (AN: My aunt lives in Kansas lol, just thought it was cool. But there's no city in Kansas called Kettlecorn)

Bailey has 6 older sisters and three younger sisters. She's the 7th oldest child of Eunice and Clyde Pickett. Her 5 older sisters are married. Karlee, her sister who's before her is 17, she hasn't found anyone yet. She's like Bailey. She wants to leave and see the world.

Cody and Bailey started dating in their sophomore year, they knew from the start they were perfect for each other, so they decided to date. (AN: There's no 6 month plan because the dates pissed me off how they had it, so…)

It's now their junior year. It was the day after their one year anniversary, the ship was docked in Paris, France. Perfect for Cody and Bailey. But, things went terribly wrong when there was a misunderstanding. Cody thought it would be great to do a practice date with London, but that ended with Bailey thinking it was a French girl and so, then Bailey ends up going to Jaun Luc for comfort.

Later, they get into a huge fight, ending their relationship.

But, both knew they had made a huge mistake.

The next morning after their breakup, London and Bailey were on the Sky Deck.

Of course, Bailey was crying. She loved Cody. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but that didn't seem to work because they had broken up.

London looked at her. "Are you over Cody yet? Come on…"

Bailey shook her head. "No, I'm not, London! We just broke up ten hours ago! Stop asking!" She stood up from the chair she was laying on, walking away, but London looked at her.

"Bailey, look, I know. But you seriously need to move on, I mean if Cody really loved you, he would be here begging you back…"

Bailey sighed. "Yeah, but...I can't just move on!"

London paused to think. "Oh! I think I know how can help you!" She ran over to Miss. Tutwiler. London looked at their teacher.

"Hi ! We need your help."

Emma just looked at them. "About what?"

London just shouted. "Relationships."

Emma stood up. "Sorry, I can't help. I'm in a relationship…" She sighed as she looked at her phone as it beeped. "Oh, okay." She looked at Bailey. "Alright, what can I help you with?"

Bailey's eyes teared up again. She knew her heart was broken. "Cody and I broke up last night!"

Emma just sighed. "Oh, Bailey, I'm so sorry! You and Cody were so perfect for each other!"

Bailey nodded her head as she began crying again. "I know right?!"

Emma began getting tears too. "Breakups really suck right?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah! They do!"

Meanwhile, Zack walked into his brother's cabin.

"Hey buddy!"

Woody Fink, Cody's roommate sat up. "Hey!"

Zack sighed. "I was talking to Cody…" He walked to his brother's bed and ripped the covers off. "Where is he?"

Woody shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He cried so much, I thought he passed out…"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Whatever. There's gotta be a note somewhere around here…"

As Zack and Woody were reading his note, Cody was on the island to join a club of all boys to get over his break up with Bailey. He was heartbroken they broke up. He really wanted to have her as a soulmate, wife and his children's mother. Too late for that. They had broken up. Forever.

Cody sighed as continued to think about her. He was cut out of his thoughts when he saw Brother Cornelius walk over to him.

"Brother Cody, why do you look so down?"

Cody sighed. "I...I broke up with my girlfriend, well actually, we both broke up with each other."

Brother Cornelius nodded. "Well, how about you wipe your tears and then wash our floors to forget that evil woman."

Cody looked at him. "I guess…"

Brother Cornelius nodded. "Good."

Meanwhile, back on the ship, Bailey and London were with Emma. Before, they didn't know how many cats Emma really had, but she really seemed to have a lot.

Bailey sighed as she looked at Emma as they were sitting on the couch.

"Okay, so how s this supposed to help me get over Cody? Making this album was special to us...and…" She teared up slowly.

London sighed, getting really annoyed. "Bails, please, this is the best for you. Yeah, you just broke up with person to not be named, but you are a strong woman and yeah, I know you love him, but I think you need to move on…"

Bailey looked at her. Wow, London is actually caring. "I...I know. But, I don't know how to move on, London."

London sighed. "You will, I promise."

Emma looked at Bailey. "You ready?"

Bailey shook her head. "No...I'm sorry, I can't do it, Miss. Tutewiler…" She grabbed her scrapbook and ran out of the room.

She knew in her heart, she still really loved Cody. Cutting his face out of all of their photos wouldn't be the answer. Hell, she wanted to marry Cody. She wanted to be Mrs. Martin someday. She saw Zack and Woody walking off the boat.

"Wait! Guys!"

Zack turned around. There was Bailey. She seemed to be really upset. Zack sighed.

"Hey. You want to come with us to get Cody?"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "He's not on the boat?! Where is he?"

Woody showed her the map. "He's here."

Bailey's eyes got wider. "The hooded brothers?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting my baby brother back…"

Bailey laughed slightly. "To start the book report, huh?"

Zack tried to hide his face that he didn't start it. But gave in when Bailey glared at him. "Yeah, I didn't start it yet…"

Bailey smiled slightly. "Knew it. Now come on, let's go get him."

Meanwhile, with Cody, he was washing the floors when he saw Zack and Woody walk in with a bald head on. His eyes went wide.

"What are you two doing here?!"

Zack took a breath. "Well...We brought someone here with us…"

Cody sighed. "Who? It's just me, you and Woody…" He then saw someone walk in and he looked at Zack. "Be serious, Zack…"

Zack smiled. "I am serious."

Bailey began taking off her bald head and stepped in front of Zack.

"Hi."

Cody's eyes went wide. There she was. Bailey. His love of his life. She was standing right there. Her beautiful face, her blonde hair and her brown eyes. Those brown eyes.

"Bails...How? How did you get here without getting caught?"

Bailey gave a small smile. "With Zack and Woody of course...and you know me, I went a whole day...well if Zack wouldn't...you know...never mind…" She walked up to him slowly. "I came here to say I'm sorry…"

Zack smiled. "And dude, you really don't want to stay here with all of these dudes, do you?"

Brother Cornelius came running in. "What's going on?" His eyes went onto Bailey. "Okay, why is...Alright…"

Every guy stood up when they saw Bailey standing there. They all began speaking at the same time.

"Can I have her?"

"She's hot."

"I'll take her!"

Bailey laughed nervously. "I guess I didn't think this through...but, um...Sorry, I'm kinda taken…" She looked at Cody with a smile.

Hearing that, Cody sighed. He was to late? "You are?"

Bailey smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. "Yep. With you."

Cody smiled as he laughed. "Really? You'd take me back after what I said to you?"

Bailey looked at him. "Would you take me back because I said some things to you as well, Cody...We both made a mistake. But, I love you. I never stopped loving you, even if it's been almost a whole day...I'll never stop loving you."

Cody smiled. "I would take you back no matter what." He picked her up into his arms and kissed her.

Bailey giggled as she kissed him back.

A few hours later, Woody, Zack and Cailey finally made it back to the boat. It took them 4 hours to get back.

When they got into the boat, Cailey headed to the Sky Deck and found a seat to sit on.

Bailey looked up at him. "I...I'm sorry."

Cody shook his head. "Bails, look, we both said some hurtful things, but I think it was just because of a misunderstanding. We were both stupid. We didn't know what we were doing." He kissed her head. "I should've just had our date without London's help. I should be saying sorry."

Bailey sighed, taking a breath. "But...but, I was comforted by...you know what, let's just forget this ever happened and start over…"

Cody leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Deal!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You really had Miss. Tutewiler help?"

Bailey's eyes opened and looked up at him. "Um...Yeah, but let's not talk about it."

Cody kissed her collarbone. "Why not?"

Bailey giggled. "Because!"

Cody continued to kiss her collarbone. "Because why?"

Bailey giggled. "She's got too many cats! Oh my God…"

Cody laughed. "I kinda figured." He pulled her close again. "I love you."

Bailey smiled. "I love you too."

To be continued…

AN: Hi! So, this story is how I think if Cailey got back together.

I'm gonna squeal after this story is over.

It's gonna focus on their and Zaya's children.

Sorry if the first chapter is short (rushed) whatever.

I'm going by the episodes but the idea is different. You'll see.

Okay. Byeeee!

Enjoy Lovers and Miracles!


	2. Clumpsy Me! (AN)

Author's Note for Full of Miracles & Mistakes, Forbidden Love, Suite Life: Next Generation Season 2, Lovers and Miracles, Best Friends Forever, Austin & Ally: Pregnancies & Parenting, Loving You Forever and Always, Miracles Are Always Miracles, A Miracle Always A Miracle, Our Love Can Do Miracles, Suite Miracles, Suite Life: Parenthood, A Haunting of Suite Life & Suite Mistakes:

Hi guys, so no this isn't a chapter for ANY of my stories…You see, I have Cerebral Palsy, and my abilities are so fantastic! (Laughing) Yesterday, they were HELL! I tripped, fell right onto my bedroom floor, face first, and last May I got a cap for my tooth because of falling onto the gym floor. Well, that's what happened, but this time it was 100% WORSE! It hurts like...Well, I can't say how nice it hurts. (Laughs)

Today, I went to my dentist, he told me that I can't bite on anything! I have a loose tooth, on my left side of the chipped tooth! I have all of my adult teeth so I CAN NOT lose this tooth!

And I might have a root canal, and to make it worse, I have my wisdom coming in...They're growing, but they haven't came through yet. He wants to see me in two weeks...

Ugh, guys I'm so sorry. I wish I had better news for all of my stories. But I don't. I don't think I'll be writing for a long while, this sucks. It really does!

I can't have a normal Thanksgiving! No turkey for me-Fuck. I'm on a soft/drink diet- like mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, Mac & Cheese, smoothies, warm coffee, anything like that. And ICE CREAM! (Lol, I'm happy about that. Funny.)

I can't give a time on when I can update...I really wish I could say when I will, but I can't…

My mom says your face is MOST painful place you can get hurt. Lots of blood people!

I had one bad day yesterday. :(

Anyway, I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving and maybe Christmas, but I should be fine before then :)

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Love always,

JustinBieberLover101


End file.
